The Music Room
by Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen
Summary: Danni is the tomboy, and Sadie is the popular girl. How come they like the one person who's their opposite; each other? (One-shot of two OCs. May include the sightings of Onizuka and some other characters if I continue.)


The Music Room

By Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own GTO. I only own Sadie and Danni.

* * *

"Hey, Blondie."

The blonde blushed as she heard that voice. She turned to see the fiery redhead Danni, the only tomboy of the school, her long time friend from middle school. The redhead was also her all-time crush.

"H-Hi, Danielle." Sadie, the blonde, usually called her by her actual name. Danni smirked.

"How are you, Blondie?"

"I'm doing...well..." Her face was still red. Danni noticed. She put her hand on Sadie's forehead.

"You okay?" Danni asked, "You're kinda acting weird."

Why can't I tell you yet?, Sadie thought, I want you to be mine.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie!" The blonde looked into Danni's demanding green eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine, Danielle, really." Sadie replied, her confused and yet lost red eyes met Danni's green ones.

"Quit lying."

"Danni, I'm not lying!"

"Did you just call me Danni?" The redhead noticed that Sadie finally called her by her preferred nickname.

"Yeah, so what?" Sadie huffed.

"You've never called me that before. You always call me by my actual name." Sadie froze and her face was red again.

"W-Well...you call me Blondie..." She turned her head so Danni wouldn't see her beet red face.

This time, Danni was blushing. She looked a little surprised. Then she calmed.

"Are you hot or something? Let's go to the music room. It's nice in there." Danni grabbed Sadie's hand and they walked down the hall to find the music room. Other teenagers were staring at them. Some were curious, and some had said awful jokes about the two girls as they passed them.

"Don't mind them." Danni said, "They just wanna be like us."

"And what's 'us'?" Sadie asked her long time friend. Then they reached the music room.

Walking in, Sadie became awed by all the instruments and musical things around the room. Danni shut the door so no one would bother them.

"I kind of...want to know something, Blondie."

"Yes? What is it?"

"What's a kiss like?" Sadie almost fainted when her redhead friend asked her that.

"A k-kiss?" She started to respond, "I don't know. I've never had one."

"Oh...me neither." Danni said back, "Then I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Sadie, um..." She paused, "Could I kiss you first?"

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. She had a crush on the redhead for many years...so...

"Could I kiss you first then?" Danni nodded to her. Sadie was a little nervous as she and the redhead moved closer. Then the redhead backed away. Same with the blonde. They had huge blushes on their faces.

"I...I don't know...if I can do this..." Sadie looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Danni looked at her friend.

"...me neither..." The redhead replied, staring at the ceiling. Then she noticed something above them...this red and green thing hanging...oh wait a minute...

"Sadie...look up..."

"Huh? What-oh..."

"Mistletoe...damn...they got us there." Danni cursed at the decorators.

"Ah...okay..." Sadie's heart skipped a beat again. She closed her eyes. Then, she felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into green ones. They were Danni's.

"Mm..." She said, continuing the kiss. The two girls closed their eyes and kept close as they were kissing. Danni put her arms around Sadie's waist, making said blonde blush a little more. Sadie wrapped her arms around Danni's neck. The redhead blushed more also.

The blonde felt excitement and emotion fill her body. She was so happy that she couldn't stop kissing Danni. She wanted it to last forever.

"Danni..." She said as she stopped the kissing and stared into the redhead's eyes smoothly, "I love you."

Danni looked back at the blonde with a loving smile.

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"Well then, try me, Blondie." Danni smirked at her friend. Then, Sadie pounced at the redhead. They fell to the ground, with the blonde on top of the redhead.

"Um..." Sadie blushed madly. Danni blushed and grew a grin.

"Nice try, Blondie." Danni countered the blonde girl and pinned her to the floor, "I'm the seme, and you're the uke. Not the other way around, silly."

Seme? Uke?, Sadie thought, Aren't those words used in those books called manga? Then she realized that she was being pinned down by her crush. Her whole face was a hot red and she playfully pouted at what Danni said.

"Danni...what're you do-oh..." She said softly as Danni started kissing her neck.

"No one can hear us here. It's the music room, so it was made to take in sounds." She began to tickle the girl quite softly.

"Oh...no...stop it...pl-please..." The blonde tried to stop the redhead's advances. Danni looked at her.

"Guess we'll take it slow then!" She said as she started tickling Sadie the normal way. The blonde started to laugh and squirm. Then Sadie kissed Danni back.

"I think...we should get to class..." The blonde said, glancing to the clock.

The redhead nodded, as they both stood up, and walked out holding hands.

* * *

Turq: That's the story of Danni and Sadie, and my actual first Yuri fanfic on here actually showing some yuri. Hope you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
